


That Nice Little Coffee Shop 'Round the Corner

by knuckles___00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Bakery and Coffee Shop, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knuckles___00/pseuds/knuckles___00
Summary: Sirius was in the mood for a cup of coffee.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	That Nice Little Coffee Shop 'Round the Corner

Sirius Black woke up one morning with a need for coffee. It wasn't something he had very often, much preferring tea most days. But today, today was an exception. 

The young man pushed his covers off of himself and got dressed in his usual attire: A black t-shirt, a pair of much-to-tight jeans, his favorite leather jacket, and a beat-up pair of combat boots. He took a look at himself in his full-length mirror that was propped against his wall, running his fingers through his curly, black locks of hair. He grabbed a rubber band from his bedside table and tied his hair back into a low, messy bun. He looked fairly decent for a Sunday morning. He left the room, shutting the door behind him with a flick of his wand. 

There seemed to be some bustling happening in the kitchen, so Sirius headed in that direction. One of his flatmates, James Potter, was in there with some lady. The young man headed in that direction with a grin on his face. 

He propped his elbow against the kitchen counter and looked at the three people. "Who is this lovely lady, if I may ask, Prongs?" He hummed, announcing his presence. 

James jumped a little, turning around some from his place at the stove. "I'm offended, Pads." He chuckled, causing Sirius to raise his eyebrows. "It's Lily! That one lady I was telling you about last week!" 

"Oh, her! I was sure you had already moved on." Sirius teased, winking in the lady's direction. 

Prongs rolled his eyes with a smirk. "No, definitely not. This one's a keeper." He grinned, giving Lily a kiss on the cheek. 

The long-haired man took a pair of sunglasses from the counter. "Well, I'll be on my way, then." He hummed, twirling his keys to the flat around his finger. 

"Where are you off to, Pads?" James hummed, going back to cooking whatever he was on the stove. 

"That nice little coffee shop 'round the corner. I'm in the mood for a cup of coffee." Sirius hummed, heading to the door and opening it. 

"I heard one of the blokes that work there is pretty handsome." Prongs snorted.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Fuck off, wanker." He snorted and left the flat. 

~~~~~~~

The young man had been walking for a few minutes, taking in some of the city scenery around him. The streets weren't too terribly busy that morning, just a few locals out for their morning jog. 

He took a deep breath as he rounded the corner, continuing to walk. He could spot the sign for the coffee shop a few feet ahead, so he kept walking.

As he walked in, he was hit with the sweet scents of chocolate and coffee. A smile spread across his face as he headed up to the counter. Taking a quick glance over the menu, he decided on what he wanted. 

His eyes widened when he saw the cashier. The man in front of him was stunning. Reddish hair curled just above his ears, his eyes were a soft hazel, and there were scars slashed across his face. Sirius was entranced...

"What can I get for you, sir?" The man asked, causing Sirius to blush. 

"Oh! Um..." Sirius drummed on his bottom lip with his fingers. "I-I'll get one cup of coffee...And a chocolate croissant." He said his face flushing red.

The cashier nodded. "Could I get a name for that?"

"Excuse me?" Sirius choked.

"A name. For the order." 

"Oh, yes. Silly me." The long-haired man laughed awkwardly. "Sirius." 

~~~~~~~

Sirius had taken a seat at a small table at the back of the coffee shop. He leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his coffee. It was a nice day today, for London of course. That meant clouded skies and a soft drizzle. But the pleasant weather wasn't what was his mind.

It was that bloody cashier.

All Sirius could think about was the man's gentle voice, strong jawline, and so much more. Everything about him was perfect to the black-haired man.

Maybe before Sirius left, he could ask for his number...No, that was too douchey. Even for Sirius.

He let out a frustrated sigh, picking his croissant up from its plate and taking a bite. But, something caught his eye. 

It was a small piece of paper on the plate with some writing on it.

Sirius picked it up and looked it over. 

There was an address scribbled on it, along with a small note.

'Meet me there in about an hour. From, the cashier,' It read. 

Sirius' eyes widened a bit when he realized the address was in the same complex as his flat.

Maybe this was a good omen. Maybe that cashier, whatever his name was, fancied him. The only thing Sirius wished for was for that bloke to be a wizard. He hated having to explain what he was to others.

The young man took a glance at the cashier, who seemed to be clearing a table off. 

The cashier looked around himself, then waved his hand in front of a cup. The remaining liquid from the cup disappeared.

'Thank fuck,' Sirius thought to himself, taking another sip of his coffee. 

A few minutes later, the long-haired man had finished the coffee and croissant. He got up, pushing his chair in and heading towards the door. His combat boots gently clomped against the linoleum floor, and a bell softly jingled as he left the coffee shop.

~~~~~~~

Sirius had been leaning against the wall near the address the cashier had given for almost an hour, nervously playing with the zipper of his jacket. He could feel the tip of his wand just barely pressing into the flesh of his thigh. 

He had no way to check the time, so he truly didn't know how long he had been waiting, but it felt like he'd been standing there for hours. 

Had the cashier blown him off...? No, he seemed to nice to do that.

But what if...?

No. Now wasn't the time for what-ifs. The cashier would show up.

Sirius waited for a few more minutes, counting the number of spots he saw on the ceiling. He was just about ready to leave, being incredibly bored out of his mind, when he heard soft footsteps walking down the hallway.

He perked up, pushing off of the wall and looking in the direction of the footsteps. He smiled brightly when he saw the cashier from the coffee shop. 

"Funny seeing you here." Sirius teased in the cashier's direction, getting a soft laugh from him. 

"Funny it is." The cashier chuckled. 

"I don't think I've given you my name yet." He continued. "Remus." He smiled, feeling in his pockets for his keys. 

He frowned. "Shit..I must've left my keys at work." He sighed. 

Sirius frowned a bit himself. "Oi, lemmie try something." He offered, pulling his wand from the waist of his pants and whispering a quick 'alohamora'.

"How did you-?"

"Don't act like your clueless." The long-haired man interjected. "I saw you using some wandless magic in the coffee shop." He grinned. 

Remus nodded, letting out a small breath of relief. "Okay. That's a plus for both of us, I assume." He chuckled, opening the door and stepping inside. 

The inside of the flat looked very sweet, and had a nice scent of chocolate to it as well. A couch and chair sat in the living room in front of the fireplace, along with a bookshelf up against the wall.

The scarred man pulled his wand from his pocket, flicking it in the direction of the fireplace. The wood in there burst into flames, beginning to crackle. 

"Make yourself at home." He smiled, taking off his jumper and hanging it on a coat hanger near the front door. Then, he headed to the kitchen.

Sirius took off his leather jacket, hanging it on the same coat hanger. He followed after Remus. 

A bottle of wine and two glasses were set on the kitchen counter. "Care for a glass?" Remus asked softly, filling one of the cups almost to the brim.

"Yes, thank you." Sirius grinned, taking the other glass after it had been filled. He took a sip. 

~~~~~~~

Many hours had passed, and the two men were very drunk. They'd gone through nearly 3 bottles of wine and 1 bottle of scotch.

They were on the living room floor in front of the fire. At some point, Sirius' hair had come undone and was spread across the floor where he was laying. Remus had his white shirt halfway unbuttoned, showing off the many scars there and the toned muscles. 

"Can I-*hic* tell ya' something, Siri?" Remus slurred, looking down at the man on the floor. 

"Go ahead," Sirius responded, waving a hand at him.

The short-haired man took a sip of wine straight from the bottle. "I am a werewolf." He said, trailing a finger along a scar on his arm. 

Sirius sat up, one eyebrow raised. "You serious?" He asked, brushing some hair out of his face. 

"No, you are." The cashier giggled. "But, yeah. Have been since I was 6 years old." He hiccuped. "I-It's hell, going through that every month. That's where all these scars are from." He sighed. 

"If it makes you feel any better, I think the scars make you look very handsome." Sirius winked, causing Remus' face to go a soft pink. "And, maybe I could help? I'm an animagus." He offered, looking the other man in his golden-rimmed eyes. 

Remus seemed to be deep in thought. 

Sirius nudged his shoulder. "I-I got a nickname for ya'." He giggled. 

"What?"

"Moony.." Sirius purred. "Cause...Cause you turn into a werewolf on the full moon." He giggled, laying across Remus' lap. "And I think it suits you." He grinned, poking his nose. 

"Then what's your nickname?" Remus asked, running a hand through Sirius' hair. 

"Padfoot." He yawned, snuggling into Moony's lap. "I'm tired.." He asked, gently pushing Sirius off and getting up. He stumbled a bit before he gained his balance. 

"Yeah, yeah. That'd be nice." Padfoot smiled, getting up as well and sitting on the couch. "I-I'll sleep on the couch." He mumbled, taking the bottle of wine from the floor and taking another sip, then kicked off his shoes. 

The other man nodded. "Okay. Yell if you need me," He mumbled, stumbling off to his bedroom.

Sirius stayed up till he finished the bottle of wine, then quickly fell asleep.

~~~~~~~

The next morning, both Remus and Sirius woke up with very bad headaches. Remus fixed them both up with a small healing spell and a cup of tea.

The long-haired man offered to make some breakfast. Remus insisted he didn't have to, but Sirius shrugged him off and pulled a pan out. 

A few cups of tea later, a couple of servings of bacon and eggs were made. Sirius served them up on two plates, handing one to Remus. He grabbed two forks and sat down next to the other man, handing him one.

They both began to eat.

"Thank you," Remus said, gently rubbing Sirius' thigh.

Padfoot's' face went a bright red. He looked down at Moony's hand. "N-no problem." He chuckled, taking another bite of food. "I should be thanking you for letting me stay the night."

Moony chuckled softly, leaning close to Padfoot. "Sirius?" 

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you?"

Sirius gulped and nodded. 

Remus leaned forward, gently pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

The short-haired man tasted of chocolate and tea, while the other man tasted of cigarettes and alcohol.

They both pulled away after a few seconds, but stayed close. Padfoot pressed their foreheads together. 

"You taste nice." He complimented, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You taste like a bar." Remus chuckled, leaning forward and kissing Sirius again. 

The long-haired man cupped Remus' cheek, feeling the little bit of stubble there. 

This kiss lasted longer than the last, leaving them both breathless. 

"Well, I better get going." Sirius panted, getting up and grabbing his shoes. "Hope to see you again soon."

Remus frowned some. "Could I have your address? I might drop by tonight with a new bottle of wine." He winked.

"I'm right down the hallway. What a coincidence." Sirius laughed, tying the laces of the boots. "So, I'll see you later?" He smiled, blowing Moony a kiss.

"Yes. Yes, you will." He nodded. 

And with that, Padfoot was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so tired,,,


End file.
